


Tragedy

by broccoli_anon



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dom/sub, F/M, Master/Slave, Painful Sex, Violence, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:25:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broccoli_anon/pseuds/broccoli_anon
Summary: “The one, who has the opportunity to die but needs to suffer throughout his life and the other, who seeks his own death but will never get it...we certainly are a tragedy, don’t you think my dear werewolf?”





	Tragedy

You heard them talk from far away, though the pain kept you from concentrating and so you gave up on the conversation. 

The only thing you understood was that Alucard had finally returned to his master after thirty years of vanity, moreover this would be the first time meeting him in person. 

After all Sir Integra wanted her staff, including the high ranked one to meet him - and you had to be one of them. 

Still you couldn’t deny the fear which had built up.  
Silence fell upon you as your hand hovered over the door handle, before you finally were able gather your courage to step outside. 

A few of the maids greeted you, who crossed your way to the main hall and you returned their nice act with a smile, not bothering to speak.  
Shaking you inhaled deeply...there was no easy going around for this meeting.  
It was an order after all. 

And sometimes you were disgusted by yourself for being so submissive, for every little thing that was expected from you.

The first thing you noticed after opening the heavy door to the office was him, the way he stood there covered in his red coat. 

As you finally arrived you bowed down to your boss, still avoid the No-Life-King‘s face as good as possible. 

You felt his eyes on you and you couldn’t help but to sweat in fear. Nobody else was here, no other members. They did this on purpose, you thought...

“(Y/N), I have ordered you here to meet Alucard and tell you, that you will serve under him.”  
Integra didn’t even bother to look up. Meanwhile the vampire smiled at you with exposed teeth. 

You nodded slowly, not knowing what would come.

The desire to throw up creeped into, this demons smell made you sick to the core and you were about to cry.   
He smelled like your old master...and tears swept over the corner of your eyes as you spoke up. 

“It will be my pleasure to serve you, master.”


End file.
